Azucar Amargo
by ascella star
Summary: Continuación de Chocolate. ¿Que paso despues de la Reunion y la promesa de Mokona? la vida continua su curso en ambos mundos, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos lo creen ha pasado de nuevo un año... nuevamente estaran cara a cara...
1. Chocolates en San Valentin

Finalmente un año estaba por cumplirse, y con el nuevamente se acercaba esa fecha que para algunos es un tormento, y para otros un lindo día para compartir con esa persona especial. En efecto, San Valentín estaba a la vuelta del la esquina; prácticamente se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Un grupo de chicas en especial, podía observarse animadamente platicando y planeando las actividades preparatorias para el 14 de febrero; es decir, planeaban, como cada año la elaboración del mejor chocolate.

A pesar de todo había sido un gran año, Ran y Shinichi eran inseparables, a pesar de que peleaban hasta por lo mas insignificante, Ayumi finalmente dejo atrás a Haru y a Makoto y ahora esta feliz con un chico de un año superior llamado Ittou, por su parte Himeko esta cada vez mas enamorada de Motoki, por lo que una vez mas ha declarado tener la receta ideal para la ocasión.

Este año, la cuarta integrante de ese selecto grupo de chicas esta mas animada que nunca. Hikaru incluso ha mencionado que no puede esperar a que sea el gran día, sorprendiendo a todas; más cuando Ayumi le pregunto la razón, o si había alguien especial de quien no estuvieran enteradas, con una risa nerviosa, negó todo y se limito a decir que simplemente le agradaba la festividad.

Sobra decir que no le creyeron una sola palabra.

Lo dejaron pasar… por el momento. Buscarían la forma de extraer esa información de Hikaru, y si llegado el día no conseguían nada, la seguirían hasta saber de que se trataba esa súbita alegría sobre una fecha que antes hasta parecía dolorosa para ella.

Al poco rato, al salir del instituto, y en el camino al parque, se encontraron con chicas de otros colegios, siendo así que un par de caras conocidas se unieron a la dulce plática. Umi y Fuu también planeaban el gran día, sin embargo, al igual que Hikaru, Fuu parecía más alegre al respecto… aunque en una menor escala.

La realidad es que, hace casi un año, un quince de marzo, las chicas decidieron sorprender a Hikaru con una salida sorpresa… pero sorpresa fue la que ellas se llevaron a ver a una alegre pelirroja que no hacia mas que sonreír y suspirar, que tenia una mirada soñadora que se perdía en el espacio y que a pesar de estar físicamente con ellas, claramente percibían que su mente se encontraba en otra dimensión.

Termino por contarles todo, desde las lagrimas detrás del chocolate de lobo, su desaparición y posterior conocimiento de que había aparecido en poder de cierto espadachín mágico, su reunión con el y la promesa hecha por Mokona.

En un principio no hubo respuesta. Todo parecía demasiado… increíble. Pero, después de todo lo que ya habían vivido en el pasado, no parecía exactamente imposible.

Hikaru se sintió un poco mal por ellas, después de todo no habían tenido la misma oferta que ella, y tras un par de minutos considerándolo, les convenció que al próximo día de san Valentín, hicieran un chocolate extra que guardaría con el de Lantis y le pediría que se los hiciera llegar a quien ellas le dijeran.

Fuu acepto, no muy convencida al principio, pero después con un brillo de esperanza distinto. Umi sin embargo dijo que prefería esperar a que el tiempo llegara y entonces decidiría, después de todo tenían cerca de un año para ello.

Y al parecer hizo bien, pues a los pocos meses conoció a un chico de cabello platinado y ojos color miel, un estudiante de intercambio llamado Iguru, con el que, tras varios meses de estira y afloja, finalmente decidió darse una oportunidad, de la cual aun no se ha arrepentido, pues al susodicho le encantan todos los postres que Umi puede cocinar.

Es así que nos encontramos en este punto, Hikaru emocionada por el chocolate para Lantis, Fuu esperanzada de que su chocolate para Ferio pueda atravesar dimensiones y Umi decidiendo la decoración del chocolate de Iguru.

El año pasado la reunión que en casa de Himeko. Este año, decidieron que seria en la residencia Hououji.

Por obvias razones, la hermana mayor de Fuu, Kuu decidió unírseles en la cocina. Era un secreto a voces que si bien ella y Satoru no tenían realmente una relación, era por todos sabido que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Cocinaron entre risas y anécdotas, entre juegos y comida. Finalmente los chocolates estuvieron listos en sus moldes, esperando enfriar y ser decorados.

Fue en este momento en el que Himeko, Ayumi y Ran decidieron interrogar nuevamente a Hikaru. Claro esta que no contaban con que Fuu estaría allí para tratar de esquivar buena parte de las preguntas que lanzaban a su amiga. Después de todo el secreto de una era prácticamente el mismo que de la otra… si no es que de las tres.

Estaban tan sumidas en la platica/discusión que nadie noto lo calada que se encontraba Umi.

Recordaba el ofrecimiento de Hikaru para intentar enviar un chocolate a Cephiro, y si bien ella en este momento se encontraba feliz con su actual pareja, algo en el fondo de su mente se mantenía repitiendo un "hubiera" que no la dejaba completamente tranquila. Hace algún tiempo, hubo un simpático Palu que le confeso tener otro tipo de sentimientos además de amistad hacia ella, y ella misma en algún momento también creyó sentir algo por cierto Gurú.

Finalmente, como la mujer decidida que siempre ha sido, Umi decidió hacer dos pequeños chocolates extra para esas dos personas tan importantes de su pasado, necesitaba cerrar ciclos.

Cuando las chicas lo notaron ella simplemente dijo eso, son para un par de amigos con los que tengo una historia inconclusa. Solo dos de las presentes comprendieron el mensaje.

* * *

><p>Llego el gran día, y decir que Hikaru estaba nerviosa era poco. Si bien sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones estaban al cien, aun así no dejaba de preocuparle que a fin de cuentas la magia no pudiera funcionar, que el chocolate para su amado se perdiera en el trayecto o que los chocolates adjuntos de sus amigas no hicieran el viaje esperado.<p>

Aun así trato de mantenerse lo mas tranquila posible.

La rutina fue la misma que cada año, había chicas por todos lados entregando el dulce preparado a sus seres queridos, el club de fans del capitán del equipo de soccer no dejaba de perseguirlo y cada vez que lo atrapaban el pobre no sabia que hacer con tantísimo regalo.

En el dojo la cuestión era similar. Masaru y Kakeru incluso parecía que habían ganado algunas admiradoras mas durante el año, e incluso el serio de Satoru se había hecho de un par involuntariamente… mismas que salieron huyendo al ver el aura alrededor de una silenciosa Kuu de pie junto a él. Hikaru tratando de ocultar la risa, y fallando miserablemente, se retiro a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama. Reflexionando un poco, no podía recordar un san Valentín tan peculiar y hasta cierto punto divertido como este. Claro esta que esta que influyo mucho en su estado de ánimo el tener una ilusión distinta; este año no veía a las parejas con un sentido de añoranza y tristeza, sino con la esperanza de que dentro de poco ella también compartiría un momento así con su amado.

Y pensando en su amado fue que se quedo dormida, una vez mas perdiendo de vista el resplandor que envolvía el pequeño paquete de chocolates...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Finalmente! <strong>_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, y cuando dije que habria continuación, no mentía.**_

_**La dinamica es la misma, un capitulo con Hikaru, uno con Lantis y uno con los dos... y cambiamos de año. Asi es que si tienen curiosidad por lo que paso en Cephiro durante ese año... ¡toca esperar! **_

_**¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura!**_


	2. Una Dulce Sorpresa

Algo había cambiado.

No sabia con exactitud que era, sin embargo el Príncipe Ferio estaba más que seguro que algo había pasado con su callado amigo. Quizá era un brillo distinto en la mirada, o como sus pasos habían recuperado un poco de la seguridad que imponían al andar en tiempos pasados… quizá era el hecho de que comenzaba a responder los saludos nuevamente… lo cierto era que de unas semanas para acá, Lantis empezaba a dejar de ser un fantasma que penara por los pasillos.

No tenía una certeza del momento exacto en que sucedió, pero si recordaba con claridad el momento en que se percato del cambio. Había sido una mañana que aparentemente no distaría mucho de las anteriores, ni se diferenciaría realmente de las que estuvieran por venir; caminaba apaciblemente por los corredores del palacio en busca de Ascot, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

No, no era el hecho de que era demasiado temprano para que hubiera muchas personas despiertas, ni el tema de conversación al que por cierto ni siquiera prestó atención. Lo interesante de esa plática eran los participantes. La ya no tan pequeña Mira… y Lantis.

No, el hecho de que conversaran no era motivo de alarma per se, mas bien era el hecho de que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, la voz del espadachín tenia inflexiones de emoción y cambiaba de acuerdo a lo que estuviera expresando. Al asomarse ligeramente y cuidando no ser descubierto, el príncipe por poco muere de un infarto al ver una sonrisa en el serio rostro… ¡una sonrisa! ¡En Lantis! Definitivamente algo no era normal.

Se dedico a seguirlo durante ese día, y varios días después. La actitud relajada poco a poco iba tomando fuerza, y poco a poco todos en el castillo lo comentaban, incluso llego a ser tema de cuchicheo entre los habitantes de algunas aldeas aledañas… nadie se lo explicaba, pero finalmente el hielo alrededor de Lantis parecía estar derritiéndose.

Ferio no era una persona chismosa, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, le gustaba respetar la privacidad de las personas, mas aun de aquellas a las que consideraba cercanas. Sin embargo las únicas cosas mas importantes para el que la privacidad en su lista eran la curiosidad y la preocupación por el bienestar de sus amigos. Da la casualidad que en este caso ambas se encontraban conjugadas en el mismo sujeto.

Finalmente no pudo mas y decidió satisfacer esa curiosidad, y quien mejor para hacerlo que la misma fuente de inspiración. Espero pacientemente para poder abordarlo solo, algo le decía que fuera lo que fuera que pasara con su amigo, no querría compartirlo con todo el mundo. Finalmente casi para terminar el día, lo encontró subido en su rama favorita… esa que en algún tiempo fue su lugar predilecto para tomar siestas.

Contrario a lo que pudiera haber pensado el Príncipe, Lantis había notado que su amigo lo venia siguiendo hace ya varios días, y sinceramente se preguntaba en que momento se animaría a acercarse y preguntar lo que sea que estuviera inquietándole… a pesar de tener una idea bastante clara de ello.

Decidió hacerle las cosas sencillas y esperarlo en el jardín, tarde o temprano aparecería… y no se equivocó:

- **¿y bien? Continuaras siguiéndome, o ¿por fin te animarás a preguntar lo que sea que da vueltas en tu cabeza?**

Ferio se sobresaltó. Si en algún momento había albergado la esperanza de pasar desapercibido en sus observaciones, el espadachín las había aplastado de una manera soberbia…

Sin embargo, Ferio era un hombre con una misión… y una curiosidad no saciada, por lo que encarando a su amigo le pregunto sin mayores rodeos que es lo que le pasaba. El espadachín claramente fingió demencia y actuó como si no supiera de qué le hablaban. Tras cinco minutos de hacer rabiar al príncipe, y con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió que podía compartir esa pequeña felicidad que lo embargaba con la persona mas cercana a un hermano que tenia.

Le conto todo, con lujo de detalles, desde la misteriosa aparición del chocolate, la figura que tenia impresa, y los pensamientos y recuerdos que vinieron con la golosina… le conto del posterior encuentro con Hikaru y como todo había sido con ayuda de Nova y Mokona. Le conto de la condición del chocolate de san Valentín y de la reunión en el día blanco, así como de la clausula de los 5 años…

La cara del príncipe hizo un recorrido por diversas emociones, de la incredulidad a la alegría, pasando por la esperanza y por ultimo tristeza; esta ultima no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro, sin embargo, por el momento no quiso ahondar en el asunto.

El príncipe le dedico una sonrisa que, si bien no era amplia, si era sincera, deseándole mucho éxito en esta nueva aventura, y que al final del tiempo establecido pudiera encontrar esa felicidad que tanto se les había negado.

Ferio estaba feliz por su amigo, no lo negaba pues, quizá era de los que mas perdidas había tenido con la ultima sucesión del pilar… su hermano, su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba se habían perdido en la batalla. Al menos ahora tenia la esperanza de recuperar uno de esos… y esperaba que el espacio que Eagle alguna vez había ocupado en su vida, ahora pudiera ser considerado para él.

Coincidieron en que no era conveniente hablar del tema con nadie mas, finalmente no sabían que consecuencias podría tener que una noticia así se regara por todo el palacio, o peor aun, por todo Céphiro.

Fue así como el príncipe fue testigo de como el espadachín mágico hizo de todo para que el tiempo le pasara mas rápido. Lo veía ir y venir de todo tipo de misiones, lo veía ayudar a todo mundo en sus tareas cotidianas e incluso lo vio entrenar con Lafarga. El acabose fue cuando le vio tomar un par de discípulos en el arte de la espada.

Finalmente y según las cuentas de ambos, el primer año había transcurrido. Y si, ambos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos, uno en mayor medida que el otro, pero cual cómplices de travesuras, estaban juntos en esto. Ambos esperaban con ansia el chocolate enviado por la guerrera del fuego, y en una extraña demostración de confianza y amistad, Lantis ofreció compartir su chocolate con Ferio.

Si todo salía como ambos esperaban, esta noche el chocolate esperado arribaría a la habitación de Lantis, donde el año anterior a golosina había aparecido. Se retiraron a descansar relativamente temprano, ambos sabiendo que los nervios les haría sumamente difícil conciliar el sueño, mas confiando en que finalmente todo saldría como debiera.

Y finalmente cuando el sueño venció al espadachín, un resplandor que le paso desapercibido, dejó junto a el un pequeño paquete con un dulce contenido.

* * *

><p>La luz de un nuevo día le golpeo de lleno en el rostro. En su nerviosismo y su desesperación por que el día terminará pronto, olvido cerrar las cortinas de su habitación. Se quejo un par de minutos, tratando de volver al reino de los sueños… hasta que reparo en que el día mas esperado del año había llegado, lo que lo impulso a ponerse de pie mas rápido de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera visto moverse a esas horas de la mañana.<p>

Miro con detenimiento cada rincón de su habitación, hasta que por fin lo vio: un pequeño envoltorio que el día anterior no había estado ahí. Con sigilo se le acerco, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer si corría en su busca… y por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos.

A primera vista le pareció ciertamente peculiar el hecho de que esta vez no estuviera el chocolate solo, sino envuelto en un curioso papel rojo; de igual forma no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al comprobar que el peso era mayor al que recordaba del año anterior.

Su curiosidad estaba al límite, más se había prometido compartir esto con su "nuevo" amigo, por lo que tras asearse y arreglarse para comenzar el día, se dirigió al jardín donde usualmente tomaba una siesta o se encontraba con el príncipe.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y supo que era el día esperado por su amigo. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía ansioso, no se explicaba realmente el por que, pero había algo en su corazón que lo incitaba a buscar a Lantis a primera hora del día.<p>

Se intento convencer que era la simple curiosidad de saber como había salido todo, si el chocolate había aparecido, y quizá disfrutar de esa pequeña felicidad que de forma indirecta le causaba ver a su estoico amigo con esa pequeña pero alegre sonrisa.

Igual debía admitirse a si mismo que sentía una ligera envidia. El también había sufrido, también había perdido seres queridos en esa guerra… pero a él no se le había dado la oportunidad que se le estaba dando al espadachín.

Supuso que era por que la voluntad de un pilar estaba de por medio… o quizá era el hecho que, después de la voluntad de Hikaru, la de Lantis era la mas poderosa del lugar… quizá ni el ni su ninfa del viento eran tan persistentes, o tan tercos, como aquel par, para merecer una oportunidad así…

No importaba, realmente se alegraba por Lantis.

El sabia donde encontrar al espadachín, era lo suficientemente temprano como para que hubiera comenzado con los entrenamientos, propios o de sus estudiantes, o que incluso se hubiera dirigido al comedor. Fue así que se dirigió al Jardín interior.

Y ahí lo vio, de espaldas a él, mirando el cielo a través de los cristales del palacio, con una actitud meditabunda y un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

Como si supiera que había llegado a quien esperaba, Lantis se dio vuelta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa e invitándolo a acercarse y tomar asiento junto a él.

La curiosidad de ambos estaba al limite, uno, por develar el secreto del chocolate y otro por saber el contenido misterioso del paquete. Así que finalmente Lantis se animo a abrirlo… llevándose ambos una extraña sorpresa. Dentro del pequeño envoltorio había cuatro chocolates, dos más grandes que los otros, así como una pequeña nota… a la que ambos miraron con cierta curiosidad y recelo.

**- quizá debieras leerla en privado, podría ser una declaración de amor… o ¡una propuesta indecorosa!**

Un ligero sonrojo y un sape fue la reacción que consiguió el príncipe del espadachin, quien hizo caso omiso de leer la nota en privado, disponiéndose a hacerlo en ese momento… los segundos pasaron, dando pie a la sorprendida cara del usualmente inexpresivo Kailu, lo cual disparó aun mas la curiosidad de Ferio… que no sabia si realmente quería saber el contenido de la nota, o prefería quedarse con la incógnita. En una de esas la broma de la propuesta indecorosa era real y lo último que quería era una imagen mental, sumamente gráfica, de las cosas que Hikaru pretendía hacer con Lantis una vez que estuvieran solos…

Finalmente Lantis dobló la nota y con una sonrisa busco entre los dulces uno con cierta decoración en particular, ofreciéndoselo al príncipe, quien obviamente lo vio con cierta confusión…

**- En efecto, la nota es de Hikaru, pero este chocolate es de Fuu. Al parecer le conto a las demás guerreras lo que había sucedido con nosotros y ofreció intentar hacer llegar chocolates para ti en el caso de Fuu y para Clef y Ascot en el caso de Umi. Sin embargo me pidió que no les expliquemos el significado del chocolate, ya que la guerrera del agua no tiene intensiones románticas con ninguno de ellos. Por eso el tamaño de los chocolates. **

Ferio tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar y asimilar lo dicho por el espadachín, y al igual que la primera vez que le conto acerca de los chocolates, su rostro de repente reflejo miles de emociones, que iban desde la infinita confusión, a la sorpresa, un poco de tristeza… y finalmente una alegría como no había visto en mucho tiempo en los ojos miel de su amigo. Supuso que había entendido el mensaje oculto en la nota de Hikaru y las escuetas palabras de Lantis… Fuu aun pensaba en el de la misma manera en que él pensaba en ella.

Tomo el chocolate que le fue ofrecido anteriormente y con el espíritu renovado y con una traicionera lagrima, que no supo si era de felicidad, emoción o arrepentimiento se dispuso a disfrutar del dulce hecho especialmente para él…

Por un momento se sintió realmente culpable de sus pensamientos de esa mañana… finalmente estaba teniendo una oportunidad como la de su amigo… quizá la oportunidad se le dio primero a los de voluntades mas fuertes para poder hacer un parteaguas y ofrecer lo mismo a los demás… quizá sus tercos amigos habían encontrado un hueco en el trato permitiéndole al resto tener una fracción, por mínima que sea, de la felicidad ofrecida a ellos… no lo sabia… pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tanto Hikaru como Lantis se habían ganado su eterna gratitud al permitirle saber que su princesa aun era eso, suya.

De repente, y como si hubiera sido un pensamiento compartido, se miraron a los ojos con una pregunta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular. Hikaru había sido muy clara en la nota, Umi no tenía un interés romántico, ni en el Gurú ni en el Palu… ¿como explicarían entonces la procedencia del dulce, sin elevar las esperanzas de ambos? No estaban seguros de lo sentimientos del gran mago hacia la guerrera del agua, mas el sufrimiento del pequeño Ascot tras la partida de las guerreras había sido palpable. ¿Como decirle, sobre todo a él que esto no era más que un ofrecimiento de paz y un refrendo de amistad sin herir aun más sus sentimientos?

Decidieron no pensar en ello por el momento y dedicarse a disfrutar del dulce preparado especialmente para ellos por sus amadas.

* * *

><p>Había cierta agitación en el ambiente… hacia días que lo había sentido, mas el gran Gurú de Cèphiro no le prestó demasiada atención; después de todo, no había amenazas a su pueblo, una guerra por el trono, o un espíritu maligno que quisiera tomar control o destruir todo a su paso… mas bien era un aura de emoción y cierta alegría que no podía descifrar completamente.<p>

Gurú Clef no era una criatura curiosa, sino más bien extremadamente metódica, que gustaba de disectar los problemas minuciosamente para tener un amplio panorama de la situación y entonces poder actuar en correspondencia con todas las posibilidades cubiertas.

La agitación en el ambiente más bien lo tenía altamente intrigado, no por sus consecuencias, sino más bien por que no podía discernir correctamente el origen de la energía que se respiraba en el aire. Decidió investigar y reflexionar más a fondo, hasta que dio con una probable fuente.

Grande fue su sorpresa, pues jamás creyó que ese par de extraños amigos fueran capaces de crear semejante energía… y no por su poder sino más bien por la alegría que transmitía.

Siempre fue altamente sabido que Ferio era una persona vivaz, alegre y que siempre te brindaba una sonrisa sincera. Lantis en cambio es fácilmente recordado como un sujeto serio, estoico y en ocasiones, apático. La amistad entre ambos fue una sorpresa. Esto en cambio era completamente inesperado.

Decidió llegar al fondo del asunto. Después de todo, muy pocas cosas podían escapar a los siempre vigilantes ojos del más grande mago de Cèphiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Volví!<strong>_

_**¡No! ¡No me maten por la tardanza! Juro que trate de actualizar esto hace meses, pero simplemente no me gustaba como fluía el capitulo. Después vino un asunto de trabajo que me corto la inspiración y…. bueno el punto es que ya estamos aquí, de nuevo.**_

_**Finalmente la versión de Lantis del primer año y su relación de amistad con Ferio. Todo lo que pasaron juntos… y lo que les falta. Y ahora tenemos un Gurú intrigado en el Mix y chocolates de amistad… veamos a donde nos lleva esto.**_

_**Realmente espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Un poco largo el capitulo, que espero haya compensado la larga espera.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews y PM, según yo los conteste todos… si me falto alguno, jálenme las orejas.**_

_**Besos y hasta el próximo Capitulo.**_


	3. Camino al Dia Blanco

**_CÉPHIRO_**

Una semana había pasado desde que recibieran los chocolates, y si bien los dulces habían durado mucho menos que eso, la inminente inquietud que generaban los pertenecientes a Clef y Ascot, cada día crecía más.

El hecho de que el Gurú de Céphiro últimamente ha estado vigilándoles más de cerca, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Fue Lantis quien lo notó primero, pues curiosamente un par de días después de la llegada de los chocolates, los comenzó a convocar con mayor regularidad, comenzó a "encontrarlos" en los corredores del palacio con mas frecuencia, y lo que nunca, comenzó a aparecer en los comedores justo cuando el príncipe y el espadachín se disponían a ingerir sus alimentos. Esta por demás decir que la situación, no solo se les hizo extraña, sino también, sospechosa.

Ferio fue el primero en quebrarse, y justo en una de esas misteriosas apariciones de Clef en los pasillos, y en presencia de Lantis, decidió enfrentarlo. Una lastima que las cosas no salieron exactamente bien… con una maestría propia del Gran Mago de Céphiro, Clef devolvió los cuestionamientos hechos por ferio, dejándolo en el lado receptor de las acusaciones, y de paso embarrando a Lantis en el conflicto. Fue finalmente este, quien molesto con la incesante batalla verbal, en la que conforme pasaba el tiempo, dos de las personas mas importantes del mundo se rebajaban a un nivel infantil digno de sus propios aprendices, que decidió que este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar seriamente con el gurú, y exponerle lo que realmente sucedía.

Fue así como finalmente se encontraron reunidos un espadachín, un espadachín mágico y el Mago supremo en lo que en algún momento funciono como el estudio de la familia de Zagato.

Poco a poco y con algunas interferencias por parte de Ferio, Lantis explico la situación, vigilando cuidadosamente la reacción del Gurú, en busca de algún indicio que le indicara como tomaría la noticia del chocolate de amistad… sin embargo, no encontró nada que le indicara algún tipo de inconformidad o malestar… en sus ojos solo encontró entendimiento y quizá un poco de angustia.

Aparentemente, Clef fue conciente de los sentimientos que sus ojos reflejaban, pues una vez terminada la explicación de los espadachines, procedió a dar voz a sus inquietudes. Palabras más, o palabras menos, Clef les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado, pues no quería una repetición del amor trágico de Esmeralda y Zagato, o en su defecto, de la separación del alma de Hikaru que dio como resultado el momento más oscuro de la existencia de Nova.

Como es de esperarse, esas palabras los dejaron mudos, recordándoles de una manera quizá un poco cruel las razones por las que ambos espadachines finalmente congeniaron, y en lo mas profundo de su ser, ambos se juraron jamás poner en esa misma situación tanto a sus seres queridos como a su patria.

Y con esas palabras en sus mentes, con los sentimientos encontrados que les produjeron, cada uno se dirigió a comenzar sus respectivas actividades diarias.

No seria hasta mucho mas tarde que los pensamientos de los tres se centraron en el más pequeño del círculo. Después de todo, no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionaria Ascot a las noticias.

* * *

><p>Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, según el punto de vista de quien lo piense, Ascot no se encontraba actualmente en el planeta. Lafarga hacia un par de días había solicitado vacaciones y él junto con Caldina y Ascot habían partido rumbo a Chizeta, a conocer a la familia de ella y a pasar unas cuantas semanas explorando el lugar.<p>

No esperaban su regreso sino hasta el siguiente mes, lo cual les ahorraría el drama hasta pasado el día blanco; sin embargo, eso no les eximia del problema y lo que ello conllevaba.

A varios de los habitantes del castillo, y de Céphiro aun les sorprendía la relación que esos tres tenían, pues de no ser por las obvias diferencias físicas entre ellos, fácilmente podrían pasar por una familia normal, común y corriente. Todos sabían que donde se encontraba uno, los otros dos no estaban lejos, y que el cariño que se expresaban era genuino e inmenso.

Lo que llevaba a la actual preocupación de las tres grandes figuras de Cephiro. O mejor dicho, la reacción mortífera de Caldina si herían los sentimientos de su Hermanito.

Después de todo, esa mujer podía ser tan peligrosa como impredecible.

Por ahora solo les quedaba seguir esperando… y rogar porque de todos los posibles escenarios que pudieran presentarse, sucediese el más favorable para todos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TOKIO.<em>**

Decir que despertó desorientada es poco. Después de todo, para ella, este día no era distinto de cualquier otro, martes por la mañana y sabía que debía comenzar su rutina habitual.

Con la luz del sol golpeando su rostro, luchando contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, finalmente se deshizo de las cobijas, con la firme intención de tomar una ducha y despertar su mente.

Propiamente bañada y arreglada y con una taza de humeante café colombiano en la mano, comenzó a hacer un repaso mental de los pendientes del día; tenía clases hasta las dos, almorzaría con unos compañeros para discutir un proyecto a entregar la siguiente semana, debía llamar a Hikaru para saber de los chocolates…

Los chocolates… HIkaru…

¡Eso era lo que se le olvidaba! ¡Pero que rayos le pasaba! Definitivamente su cerebro no podía funcionar propiamente sin una buena taza de café. Tratando de no atragantarse y buscando impacientemente su móvil decidió que no debía esperar más para saber la respuesta… aunque, ¿Por qué Hikaru no le había llamado? Ella sabía mejor que nadie el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que el experimento con los chocolates le producía, más a ella que a Umi, así que… ¿Por qué no había llamado aun?

Muchísimos escenarios cruzaron por su mente, desde los más bobos, como que Hikari le lleno de baba el móvil dejándolo inservible hasta los más tristes, como que el experimento hubiera fallado y no encontrara la forma de darles la noticia.

Pero, si el experimento fallo… significa que entonces ¿ni siquiera Lantis habría recibido su regalo? Sería que, por haberse aprovechado de la bondad de su amiga y haber hecho cosas sin pensarlas demasiado… ¿habían incluso dañado esa pequeña conexión con Céphiro?

Decidió no enfocarse más en esos oscuros pensamientos y enfocarse en la realidad. Llamaría a Hikaru y sea lo que sea que su amiga le respondiere, lo tomaría como la casi adulta que ya era.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el bendito teléfono.

Hesitó momentáneamente sobre el número de su amiga, respirando profundo, y dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café. Armándose bien de valor, presiono y espero… y espero… hasta que la línea la mando a buzón.

Buzón… ¡pero qué demonios! ¿¡De cuando acá Hikaru manda a alguien a buzón!? Decidió llamar de nuevo, esperando nuevamente en la línea… hasta que finalmente alguien contestó.

Una "alguien" que tenía voz de que justo iba despertando y que no tenía ni idea de sus alrededores… y que al momento en que escucho la Voz de Fuu, se sorprendió tanto, que incluso del otro lado de la línea pudo escucharse como tras luchar un par de segundos con las cobijas, acabó de golpe en el suelo.

Fuu debía admitir que hasta a ella le dolió.

Consideró por un momento colgar y llamar más tarde, sin embargo, si de todas formas ya la había despertado…

_**-¡Fuu! ¡Amiga! ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?**_

Si, ahí estaba Hikaru, la chica que pone a todos los demás antes que a ella misma… incluso cuando recién despierta y se cae de la cama…

Con una sonrisa es entonces que con las palabras amables que la caracterizan, primeramente le pregunta por su bienestar, pues el golpe que se escuchó no parecía precisamente ligero, y una vez que Hikaru para no variar le respondió con su habitual "estoy bien", y tomándolo como cierto esta vez, procedió a preguntarle por lo que inicialmente le motivo a llamarla.

Y Hikaru guardó silencio por algunos segundos… segundos que para Fuu fueron completamente tortuosos y agonizantes. Segundos que pareciera duraban eternidades completas.

_**- Fuu…**_

Había algo en el tono de Hikaru que no le agradaba… sin embargo se enfocó en el presente y no en las suposiciones y espero a que su amiga terminara lo que fuera que iba a decir.

_**- Fuu… los chocolates… ¡no están! ¡Fuu, funcionó!**_

Y lo que sea que Hikaru haya dicho después, quedo silenciado por la mente y los pensamientos de la guerrera del viento, quien no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Después todo este tiempo, su príncipe sabría que ella aun pensaba en él, y con un poco de suerte, él aun correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se despidió de ella, prometiendo verse más tarde, al terminar las clases y pasar por un helado de celebración, no sin antes asegurarle que enviaría un mensaje a Umi para enterarla de los planes.

Y así la Guerrera del Viento continuó con su rutina del día con una sonrisa amplia y un alegre salto en su andar.

* * *

><p>"<em>el experimento funcionó, Fuu y yo queremos ir por un helado después de clases para celebrar. Nos veremos en el parque a las 2."<em>

Por enésima vez miro el mensaje. Y a pesar de que habían pasado más de dos horas de su arribo, aun no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía. Tal y como se lo había dicho a sus amigas, ella era feliz en este momento de su vida, y el chico que tenia a su lado la complementaba en muchísimos mas aspectos de los que hubiera imaginado nunca. Entonces, ¿por que la noticia le causaba cierta acidez?

En momentos se dijo a si misma que era únicamente por que muy en el fondo esperaba que ese capitulo de su vida quedara firmemente en el pasado, que ella finalmente había superado los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por cierto pelilila y que justo ahora cuando ella tenia control absoluto de su existencia, esto volvía para atormentarla de nuevo.

Como si los años de tristeza y desesperación no hubieran sido suficientes.

En ocasiones también pensó que era un resentimiento propio, pues muy dentro de si también esperaba que el experimento funcionara, como parte de los interminables "¿y si…?" con los que vivió por mucho tiempo. Esperando que esta vez los sentimientos que en algún momento fueron no correspondidos, ahora al paso del tiempo y con un poco de reflexión de por medio, ya no o fueran tanto.

Pero, y si ahí fuera ¿Qué?

Por más que lo analizara, y no podía imaginarse junto a él, ya no; si hace un par de años le hubieran ofrecido esta oportunidad, estaría feliz y emocionada, contando los días que faltaban para el día blanco, tal y como estaba segura que Hikaru y Fuu estarían haciendo. Pero no ahora.

Ahora ella había crecido, había salido adelante y estaba llena de nuevos sueños y ambiciones. No, ya no era esa niña de 14 años que se enamoro de un Mago y le rompió el corazón a un Palu.

Ascot…

Ese era otro tema completamente. Debía admitir que su confesión fue por demás una sorpresa, y a la fecha, aun no se la creía. En su opinión, Ascot jamás estuvo realmente enamorado de ella, sino del ideal que ella representaba. De la mujer fuerte y agresiva que proyectaba ante todos para cubrir sus propias inseguridades. De la Guerrera del Agua que luchaba para defender un planeta que no era el suyo. No, Ascot estaba enamorado de la Guerrera, no de Umi.

Y se odio un poco nuevamente por eso, pues al haberle enviado un chocolate, por mucho que fuera Tomo rallando en Giri, podía elevar las expectativas y crear nuevas ilusiones que Umi no estaba dispuesta a consentir, lo cual únicamente provocaría un nuevo dolor innecesario al invocador.

Sin embargo lo hecho esta hecho, y aunque se arrepintiera ahora de la decisión del chocolate, ya nada podía hacer.

Finalmente Umi llego a una conclusión. Ella no tenía nada que celebrar, pues ultimadamente ella no tenía expectativa real en el experimento.

Tomo su móvil y envió dos mensajes. El primero a Hikaru, disculpándose por no poder asistir pues tenía otro compromiso. El segundo a Iguru, invitándolo a ir por Okonomiyakis saliendo de clases.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CÉPHIRO<em>**

Hacia días que lo veía mas intranquilo que de costumbre. Es cierto, Ferio jamás se había caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, sino todo lo contrario, e inclusive, con la motivación y compañía adecuada, se convertía en uno de los mejores bromistas que cephiro pudiera conocer.

Sus bromas eran legendarias, pues cuando se decidía a hacer una, todo el entrenamiento que debería usar para hacer cosas de provecho, era más bien utilizado para una larga planeación de la broma en turno.

Con esto en mente, Lantis pensó que el príncipe había encontrado una nueva victima para una de sus bromas, sin embargo con el pasar de los días lo comenzó a ver más y más preocupado, en contraste de cuando esta a media broma, que se le ve más jovial y risueño.

Finalmente, la preocupación pudo más, y de la manera más sutil y tranquila que pudo, le preguntó que era lo que le angustiaba tanto.

La respuesta que recibió no era la que imaginaba. Más bien, esa respuesta le hizo entrar en un pánico tan grande que se quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos minutos, mientras en su mente las palabras de su amigo retumbaban una y otra vez…

**- Estoy buscando el regalo para Fuu en el día Blanco. ¿Tú ya tienes el de Hikaru?**

Pedazo de Idiota, ¡pero claro que no lo tenia! Es mas ¡ni siquiera lo había pensado! Y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que podría darle que cumpliera con el requisito de "tres veces el valor económico o sentimental". ¿Flores? ¿Dulces? ¿Alguna gema exclusiva de Céphiro?

**- Por tu reacción y tu mirada deduzco que no… quien lo diría, ¡el siempre serio y controlado Espadachín Mágico de Cephiro en medio de un ataque de pánico por no saber que regalarle a su novia! ¡Nadie me lo creería!**

Comentario que como nos imaginamos le ganó una mirada que de ser posible, lo hubiera reunido con su hermana y su cuñado.

Volviendo a la seriedad del asunto, decidieron que seria mejor si unían esfuerzos y buscaban un regalo adecuado para sus niñas; algo que fuera ideal para esas mujeres fuertes y encantadoras cada una a su modo, esas guerreras de las cuales se habían enamorado sin remedio alguno.

Y brevemente se preguntaron si deberían incluir a Clef en esto.

* * *

><p><span>: Se asoma tímidamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa mira a todos aquellos que se han pasado por aquí:<span>

¡Volví! ¡No morí, lo prometo!

Mas bien la escuela me tiene mas atrapada de lo que me gusta admitir…

(Dice mi novio que esa maestría nos va a matar… espero que no)

Una disculpa inmensa por no haber actualizado en muchísimo tiempo, aunque no me lo crean el borrador esta desde agosto fácil… (Sin contar que esto debería haber estado listo en marzo…) pero bueno me evito el kilo de excusas y los dejo con la lectura.

Escribir este capitulo fue interesante. Jamás había escrito a Umi o a Fuu y si bien sentí que ambos personajes tomaron el control de a donde querían ir, si me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

Agradecimientos especiales para: Aoi Black, AdiaSkyFire, Harryluisjp, Xulder2014, TsukihimePrincess, GateBreaker, Kuu de Cefiro, Hikarulantisforlove y Leihej, por haber comentado, seguido o agregado a sus favoritos esta historia

¡Hasta muy pronto! 


	4. Día Blanco, Lado A: Fuu

**Tokio**

Durante toda su vida, cada vez que pensaba en estrés o nerviosismo, su mente inmediatamente conjuraba imágenes de exámenes importantes, reuniones familiares, eventos especialmente organizados por ella, ferias científicas y todo tipo de situaciones donde el resultado final, no estaba completamente en su ámbito de influencia.

Años más tarde a esas imágenes se añadieron aquellas de las batallas libradas en céfiro, tanto en su primer viaje como en el segundo… especialmente del segundo. La idea de luchar contra un ente maligno que se alimenta del miedo de los habitantes mientras ruegas que el mundo no se acabe a causa de ese mismo miedo, y que además una de tus mejores amigas este librando una batalla interna con su yo maligno que directamente se relaciona con el ente maligno producto del miedo, dio pauta a mas de una situación donde de no ser por su propio control personal, hubiera terminado con una gastritis horrible y hecha un mar de lagrimas de desesperación.

Afortunadamente, ese no era el estilo de Fuu Hououji.

El nerviosismo de este momento no tenía real semejanza con los anteriores. Si bien tampoco el resultado final estaba en sus manos, tampoco estuvieron en un principio las circunstancias que le dieron origen. En realidad todos los factores involucrados estaban fuera de su control y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rogar a cuanta deidad estuviera disponible para que al final, todo saliera como ella esperaba.

Y eso, le causaba aun más estrés.

El año anterior, cuando Hikaru le había contado acerca del inesperado encuentro con Lantis en el día blanco, la idea le pareció increíble, y cuando el pasado 15 de Febrero, le había confirmado la desaparición de todos los chocolates, no podía dejar de imaginarse nuevamente en los brazos de su príncipe adorado, mirándole a los ojos y tratando de descubrir si es que había cambiado en algo en los últimos años o si seguía tan guapo y tan jovial como siempre.

Hoy 13 de Marzo, a unas cuantas horas de que el momento prometido, la fecha mas esperada de lo que va de año, Fuu Hououji no tiene ni idea de que esperar respecto al día Blanco.

Por un momento supuso que, así como los chocolates desaparecieron, también ella desaparecería momentáneamente, de manera que pudiera encontrarse con su príncipe, mas eso le llevo a una nueva pregunta…. ¿Qué pasaría si desapareciera estando en frente de su familia? ¿O a media clase? O ¿seria que debía dirigirse a una ubicación en específico?

Quizás recibiría una señal o algún tipo de epifanía que le indicaría como proceder.

Pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si por su propia ignorancia de actuación perdía completamente la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Ferio? El riesgo era demasiado, y ella definitivamente prefería disminuir la probabilidad de fracaso al mínimo.

Fuu era una chica práctica, una chica de respuestas sencillas y acciones directas. Una persona de hechos y razones. Por eso mismo, decidió que, si quería al menos una referencia en su modo de actuar, debía recurrir a la fuente más cercana de conocimiento cefiriano.

Visitaría a Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Céfiro.<strong>

Si alguien, quien fuera, le hubiera dicho al Príncipe Ferio que tenia mas en común con su princesa de lo que él mismo pensaba, probablemente se reiría hasta ahogarse por falta de aire; sobretodo por que él estaba convencido de que si bien tenían cosas en común, en ellos aplicaba mas el dicho de "los opuestos se atraen".

En este caso, si bien no había quien se lo dijera, sus miedos y ansiedades reflejaban casi a la perfección los que Fuu estaba experimentando.

Claro que su forma de aproximarse al problema fue resuelta no despegándose de Lantis en ningún momento durante el día y lanzándole interminables preguntas que variaban desde ¿Estás seguro, que será mañana? Hasta ¿debería usar ropa nueva para la ocasión? Y muchas otras que después de un par de horas, Lantis solo digno respuesta en forma de gruñidos casi inaudibles.

Al caer la noche y de la forma mas amable que pudo, el irritado espadachín mágico lo alentó a retirarse a su habitación pues debía descansar lo más posible, pues el siguiente seria un día bastante agitado.

Y ahora se encontraba justo ahí, sentado en la comodidad de su cama, en el medio de las cuatro paredes mas conocidas de su historia, y con la mente dando vueltas en torno a lo mismo.

Su regalo estaba listo hacia días. Le había costado un mundo convencer a Sierra y a Gurú Clef para que le ayudaran a elaborarlo, sin embargo ahora estaba listo y Ferio no podía mas que estar ansioso por que llegara el día.

Sabia que Lantis también tenia el suyo listo, sin embargo el espadachín se negó a decirle que seria, llegando incluso al punto de envolverlo con un listón mágico que solo el o su guerrera pudieran abrir.

Por el momento, el no podía dejar de mirar el propio. A sus ojos, el regalo era hermoso, y la verdad es que solo esperaba que a Fuu le gustara tanto como a él, que le emocionara tenerlo en sus manos tanto como le había emocionado a él cuando Sierra le entrego el producto terminado…

Finalmente decidió que, aunque su mente se encontraba hecha un nudo de pensamientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza y que por obvias razones no podía dormir, hacer el intento; dejando su regalo en una mesita de noche que tenia junto a la cama, se metió debajo de las cobijas, cerro los ojos y rogó por que el sueño lo envolviera pronto para que así el siguiente día llegara mas pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio<strong>

En opinión de cualquier persona a quien preguntes, debería ser una regla universal el que cada vez que sea una fecha importante, o algún tipo de festividad, el clima estuviera perfecto; no demasiado sol, sin lluvia, sin frío, sin mucho viento y no demasiadas nubes en el cielo.

Desafortunadamente esta regla era inexistente, y por lo tanto, el clima podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Hoy 14 de Marzo, no era la excepción. El día anterior había estado soleado, quizá un poco seco, pero agradable; sin embargo en algún momento de la noche, la temperatura había descendido un poco mas de lo normal y ahora lo único que podía verse en el cielo eran montones y montones de nubes negras que auguraban una tormenta de épicas proporciones.

¿¡Desde cuando suceden este tipo de tormentas en Marzo!?

Según lo que había platicado con Hikaru el día anterior, el viaje a la otra dimensión, donde se había encontrado con Lantis, no había sucedido sino hasta media tarde, cuando la escuela ya había terminado, ella ya había vuelto a casa, comido algo, e incluso había tenido tiempo de pasear a HIkari. Entre las dos habían estimado que todo había sucedido aproximadamente a las 5 de la tarde.

Precisamente por eso mismo, habían acordado verse afuera de una pequeña tienda de antigüedades que estaba a medio camino de Yoyogi y Komaba, pero aun dentro de Shibuya, aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde. De ahí, partirían al pequeño parque cercano a la casa Shidou.

Claro esta, que uno dice y Dios dispone, pues al término de la jornada escolar, Fuu no había caminado más de un par de cuadras desde el instituto cuando la tormenta que se vislumbraba desde altas horas de la mañana, finalmente se desató.

Decidió esperar a que bajara la lluvia un poco antes de dirigirse a casa, o en su defecto, si se hacía muy tarde, directo a la tienda. Con esto en mente se internó en una cafetería que a estas horas usualmente se encontraba vacía pero que justamente hoy estaba a reventar.

En realidad, no le costo demasiado encontrar una mesa disponible, pues a pesar de la inusual cantidad de clientes, la mayoría venían en grandes grupos de personas, por lo que aunque de píe, pero todos ellos se congregaban en una misma zona.

Pidió un café para combatir el frío que comenzaba a sentirse y se relajó. Todo el día se había sentido distraída y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su próxima reunión con Ferio. Aún no sabia que esperar al respecto, y de nuevo solo rogaba por que todo saliera bien…

Afuera del Café, la lluvia no amainaba, más bien parecía que arreciaba y que no tenía la más minima intención de parar en las próximas horas.

Fuu decidió cerrar los ojos, relajarse otro poco y esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Céfiro<strong>

Estaba inquieto.

No había otra forma de describir su actual estado físico y mental. Simplemente, estaba inquieto.

Toda la noche se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, su mente demasiado activa como para permitirle descanso, y cuando finalmente el sueño lo asaltó, durmió tanto que incluso perdió el desayuno general con el resto de los habitantes del castillo.

Su primera reacción al notar la hora de día en que abrió los ojos fue buscar a Lantis. Este únicamente lo miró con ojos entre divertidos y ligeramente preocupados por la salud mental de su amigo. Lantis lo instó a tranquilizarse y a tratar de llevar su rutina tan normal como pudiera "**Va a ser difícil, yo mismo no puedo concentrarme, pero las cosas sucederán en el momento justo, no antes ni después"**

De todas formas corrió a su habitación por el regalo de su amada, no fuera que el "momento" llegará cuando menos lo esperaba y por lo mismo, no tuviera el regalo a la mano.

Igual decidió seguir el consejo de Lantis y tras revisar los reportes de la semana, se dirigió a una de las aldeas cercanas al palacio, a tratar de resolver una disputa sobre parcelas entre dos vecinos.

El tiempo pasó volando, tanto que cuando noto nuevamente la hora, era cerca de media tarde y aun no pasaba nada de lo que esperaba. No quería hacerse ideas del por que aun no sucedía, y estuvo a punto de correr de vuelta al palacio a buscar a Lantis y preguntarle si el ya había visto a su guerrera.

Prefirió esperar un poco más. Y aprovechando que estaba en el bosque, decidió explorar un poco, hacía muchos años que no se daba el tiempo de solo vagar sin ninguna preocupación en la vida, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. No supo en que momento se perdió en sus pensamientos, y en sus movimientos, o en que momento su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo. Solo supo que un minuto se encontraba en el bosque, y al siguiente en un lugar oscuro que en realidad no reconocía.

No había manera de distinguir arriba de abajo, sobre su cabeza solo había un abismo oscuro que se extendía infinitamente, a sus píes, había un vacío que era tétricamente similar al que se expandía sobre él.

Recordaba que Lantis le había dicho que se había encontrado con Hikaru en un espacio previamente elaborado por Nova, sin embargo, ni él ni Fuu tenían ese tipo de entidad de "apoyo"; esperaba que esto al menos fuera ideado por Mokona, de otra forma quizá en su deseo de reunirse con su princesa, lo único que logró fue quedar atrapado en un espacio entre mundos.

De pronto, sintió frente a él una inesperada calidez, seguida de un resplandor que le cegó por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando logró recuperar la vista, se quedó sin palabras, y por un breve momento pensó que había muerto… frente a él se encontraba su Hermana, la antigua pilar de Céfiro, la Princesa Esmeralda.

Antes de siquiera poder emitir una sola palabra, la pequeña rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole como si no le hubiera visto en años… situación que en realidad era cierta. La princesa no veía a su hermano desde que se convirtió en Pilar y una vez que hubo dejado el plano material de Céfiro, verlo se volvió imposible.

Ferio no entendía la situación, mas decidió que el regalo de tener a su hermana en sus brazos quizá por última vez era algo que debía aprovechar y disfrutar mientras durara. Minutos mas tarde, fue ella quien rompió el abrazo y ahora si explicándole donde estaban y que hacían ahí.

Al parecer al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con su sucesora y su cuñado, Esmeralda buscó la manera de comunicarse con Mokona y así rogar por una oportunidad similar para su hermano. Según cuenta, no fue sencillo… o eso le hizo pensar Mokona, pues al final accedió, y viendo que entre las guerreras también buscaban la manera de contactar no solo a Lantis, sino también a Ferio, y en distinta forma a Clef y Ascot, Mokona consintió el paso de los dulces, y con esto, la extensión de la misma promesa hecha a Hikaru y Lantis, para Fuu y Ferio.

También sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, pues se encontraban en un plano existente entre mundos, esto mayormente por que Esmeralda ya no existía en el mundo Material, y Ferio aun no era parte del mundo Espiritual. Este era el punto medio, el lugar donde se decidía si tu alma volvía al ciclo de vida o si continuabas tu camino al otro mundo.

"**Hermanito, por muy fascinante que sea esta plática y por mucho gusto que me de volver a verte, creo que hay una dama que esta esperando tu arribo"**

Un ultimo abrazo, y justo cuando la luz cegadora lo envolvía, escuchó una voz grave ciertamente distinta a la de su hermana decir "**muchas gracias Principe, por cuidar de mi hermano..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio<strong>

La lluvia no cesaba.

Fuu aun se encontraba en el pequeño Café en el que se refugió hace algunas horas. Ya era tarde para intentar volver a casa, sin embargo aun era temprano para ir a buscar a Hikaru. Comenzaba a sentir algo de hambre y el frío no había mejorado realmente en las últimas horas.

Hizo una señal a su mesera, a quien pidió amablemente un té y un Bagel. Acto seguido continuó esperando. Continuó viendo la lluvia al otro lado del cristal. Y continuó pensando en Ferio.

Y en algún momento entre el último relámpago y el arribo del Té, su mente se perdió, su cuerpo se relajó y al abrir nuevamente los ojos, ya n se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Por un momento sintió pánico, hasta que su cerebro proveyó parte de la conversación que tuvo con Hikaru hace tiempo, de cómo sin mas había aparecido en otro lugar donde ultimadamente se encontró con Lantis.

Esperó unos minutos antes de intentar avanzar, y esos minutos finalmente dieron fruto. No, frente a ella no se encontraba su tan extrañado príncipe, pero si se encontraba alguien que podía proporcionarle respuestas.

Fuu jamás había escuchado hablar a Mokona, para ella, él siempre fue un tierno y alegre hibrido de conejo que contenía mas cosas que la Barney Bolsa, una fuente ilimitada de conocimiento, un comunicador infalible y algo que abrazar tiernamente mientras decía "¡Pu Puu!"

Ahora, frente a ella, esa tierna creatura, que previamente fue revelada como el Creador de los mundos de esa dimensión, le explicaba lo mismo que en otro lugar le era explicado a Ferio, así como su decisión de apoyarlos y extender la promesa hecha a los otros. Le aclaro los términos del acuerdo y lo que debía hacer para mantenerlo.

Básicamente, era el mismo que Hikaru y Lantis tenían.

En un arranque de impulsividad, y desechando por completo el concepto de autoridad que ahora acompañaba a la blanca creatura, Fuu lo tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo como en los viejos tiempos y así, entre sus brazos, agradeciéndole el favor que les estaba otorgando.

Mokona la invito a caminar por el pasillo que se materializó detrás de ellos, recordándole que alguien la esperaba. Nuevamente le dio las gracias, y sin más demora se dirigió a donde esperaba encontrar a su persona preciosa.

Caminó-corrió por varios minutos, pero no encontraba a nadie. De pronto un resplandor cegador se manifestó frente a ella, y de este, surgió una figura conocida y querida, que en cuanto la vio sonrió de tal forma que la luz parecía opaca en comparación.

Y tal como lo hiciera su hermana hace unos momentos, Fuu se lanzó a los brazos de su príncipe, dando término así a varios años de añoranza y nostalgia. Ambos por fin sentían que la búsqueda había terminado. Ambos tenían esa sensación de volver a casa después de un largo y arduo viaje… que no había mejor lugar que ahí, con ella entre sus brazos… con él rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Pasaba el tiempo, y ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de querer moverse de sus lugares. Hablaban con palabras quedas, susurradas en el oído del otro; ella le decía cuanto le alegraba verlo, él le decía cuanto la había extrañado. Él confesó que aun la amaba, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, ella le sonrió y le correspondió con la misma fuerza.

Finalmente el momento de vulnerabilidad había pasado, deshaciendo el abrazo de forma reacia.

Una vez mas tranquilos, Ferio procedió contarle mil y un cosas que habían pasado en el palacio y en Céfiro en los pasados años, le contó sobre Lantis, sobre Clef e incluso sobre Ascot y Caldina. Ella en cambio le contó acerca de lo difícil que había resultado la vida de preparatoria a diferencia de la secundaria. Le contó un poco de sus nuevos amigos, y de las salidas que aun tenia con las chicas. Le contó un poco sobre su familia, de su hermana y del tórrido romance clandestino que parecía tener con el Hermano mayor de Hikaru.

"**Tal parece que todo queda en Familia, ¿no crees?", **fue su respuesta al divertido relato de la mayor de las Hououji.

En algún momento de la plática, Ferio recordó el regalo que había comisionado para su princesa; lo buscó entre sus ropas y tras un minuto de pánico donde pensó que lo había extraviado, lo encontró en una bolsa interior del gabán que vestía.

Estaba monamente envuelto en tela de color verde, era de mediano tamaño y a simple vista no podías descifrar de que se trataba. Una vez en sus manos, Fuu procedió a desenvolverlo; lo que encontró dentro se asemejaba bastante al comunicador que alguna vez Ferio le había dado, y por un momento, ella pensó que se trataba de una nueva versión del mismo.

Probablemente leyendo la confusión en su rostro, Ferio decidió explicarle que "**Este pequeño artefacto es una caja de memorias, decidí incluir pequeñas imágenes de los lugares donde hemos estado juntos, como algunos jardines o habitaciones del palacio, o porciones del bosque del Silencio. También incluí la Fuente de Eterna."**

El regalo le pareció sumamente especial a Fuu, quien no perdió tiempo en averiguar como funcionaba y preguntando como podía incluir mas memorias a la pequeña caja. Quería adicionar el recuerdo de por fin volver a reunirse con su príncipe.

Eventualmente el tiempo se les terminó, tal y como se los hizo saber Mokona, quien venía acompañado de una sonriente Hikaru y un discretamente feliz Lantis.

Mokona le recordó nuevamente a ambas parejas las condiciones del convenio y con un "Buena suerte guerreros", los devolvió justo al lugar y momento donde se encontraban al principio de esa aventura.

* * *

><p><em>Si ya se que no tengo vergüenza,<em>

_Casi me avente un año para actualizar._

_Pero, ya estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo Largo._

_¡Alto! ¡Alto!_

_Antes de que me reclamen por que todo el capitulo se centró en Fuu y en Ferio y no vimos mas que guiños de Hikaru y Lantis, dejen les cuento._

_En un par de horas a lo mas estaré subiendo el capitulo que les corresponde (la historia no fluía si los ponía a todos juntos)_

_(Nomás termino de editar y ¡zas!)_

_Antes de irme, les dejo un enredo:_

_Kuu es novia de Satoru, que es hermano de Hikaru. Hikaru es novia de Lantis, hermano de Zagato y pareja de Esmeralda. Esmeralda es hermana de Ferio, quien es novio de Fuu, Hermana de Kuu._

_¡Nos leemos en un rato!_


	5. Día Blanco, Lado B: Hikaru

**Tokio.**

Hikaru debía admitir que, para ser 13 de Marzo, su clase y en general el instituto, se encontraban demasiado pasivos. Ella recordaba como en años anteriores, las chicas que habían dado chocolates se encontraban por demás ansiosas por descubrir que les regalarían en el Día Blanco. También recordaba como, varios de los chicos comenzaban a vociferar clamando que su regalo era mejor que el de sus amigos, más cuando los otros decían que revelaran el regalo, prontamente eludían responder con la excusa de no querer arruinar la sorpresa. Esta vez, todo eso se encontraba ausente.

Aunado a eso, sentía cierta tensión entre algunos de sus amigos. Hacía un par de semanas que un chico de intercambio se había integrado a su clase, y por razones del destino, había desarrollado una infatuación por Ran que tenia algo más que irritado al pobre Shinichi.

Ayumi por su parte tuvo una pelea con Ittou hace un par de días, y aunque ella clama que fue por algo tonto, ahora no esta segura si su novio querrá verla, o darle algo para el día Blanco.

Quizá las únicas que no tenían problemas por el momento eran Himeko y Hikaru, sin embargo Hikaru consideró que seria mejor no ahondar demasiado en ese tema, no sea que por andarlo pensando, fuera a invocar sus propios problemas.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó las tres veces que el profesor la llamó. Fue hasta la cuarta cuando notó que se dirigían a ella, pero para entonces, dicho docente había decidido que se había ganado una hora de castigo después de clase.

Claro está que eso no la eximió de contestar lo que inicialmente se le preguntó, y considerando que ni siquiera escuchó cuando la llamaban, tampoco tenia idea de cual era la pregunta mencionada.

Roja de vergüenza tuvo que soportar el regaño del profesor y la amenaza de una hora más de castigo si seguía soñando despierta en su clase.

Sin más remedio, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poner atención y resignarse a salir una hora mas tarde de la escuela.

Horas mas tarde cuando por fin pudo llegar a casa, al quitarse los zapatos en el Genkan, se encontró con un par conocido situado junto a los zapatos de sus hermanos, sin mas demora se dirigió a la Sala de estar, donde encontró a Fuu, sentada en un zabuton y bebiendo tranquilamente un Te mientras su amiga llegaba de clases.

Si lo pensaba un poco, la visita de Fuu no le sorprendía completamente, aunque definitivamente era inesperada. Cuando le pregunto el motivo de su visita, decidió que definitivamente no era para sorprenderse.

Fuu tenia preguntas, y Hikaru, probablemente respuestas.

Hablaron largo rato, Hikaru recordando todos los detalles posibles de su excursión a la dimensión que Nova había creado, si había sentido algún tipo de anomalía en los momentos previos al viaje o si había requerido de algún tipo de localización especifica para que todo funcionara.

Esto último le hizo realizar una pausa y reflexionar. Ella recordaba haber estado nerviosa, ansiosa sin razón aparente durante todo el día, también recordaba no querer estar cerca de sus hermanos y una extraña necesidad de aislamiento. Recordaba haber salido al parque con Hikari y ahí haberse transportado al otro plano.

También recordaba que al volver, no había pasado ni un segundo desde su partida, tal y como había pasado cada vez que viajaban a Céfiro.

Sin embargo, no recordaba ninguna fluctuación inusual de energía, aunque el hecho de no haber estado poniendo atención y que entre un parpadeo y otro simplemente había cambiado de ubicación, las dejaba a ambas casi con la misma cantidad de incertidumbre con la que iniciaron el día.

Fuu estaba preocupada por las variables. Hikaru decidió confiar en el destino.

Al final acordaron un punto medio. Tras hacer cuentas de aproximadamente que hora sucedió todo, decidieron verse en una pequeña tienda de artesanías que estaba a medio camino de la casa de ambas, entre Yoyogi y Kamaba. De ahí irían juntas al parque cercano a la casa de Hikaru donde esperarían el llamado a la otra dimensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Céfiro<strong>

Si alguien se entrara que Lantis había diseñado un pequeño calendario para marcar los días faltantes para ver a su guerrera, probablemente sufriría un ataque de risa monumental. El siempre tan serio y estoico Espadachín Mágico de Céfiro se estaba comportando como adolescente enamorado, suspirando audiblemente cada día al hacer la marca correspondiente en el calendario.

De todas formas, no es como que le importara demasiado. Cada quien era libre de vivir su vida como mejor le plazca y si el había decidido que parte de su rutina era contar los días y rogar un poco por que el tiempo pasara mas rápido era problema de él y nada mas de él.

Además, estaba a solo un día de volver a verla, el mundo podía estar nuevamente en peligro de destrucción y a él lo único que podía preocuparle es que llegara pronto el siguiente día.

Aparentemente, él no era el único.

Un par de horas mas tarde se encontró con el Príncipe Ferio en el área de comedor, se le veía feliz y ansioso y a juzgar por el mar de preguntas que en un principio trataron de ser sutiles y que ultimadamente resultaron más bien directas y que se extendieron a lo largo del día, puede asegurar que, si bien sus formas de expresión eran distintas, sus sentimientos eran los mismos.

Eso no quiere decir claro, que después de las primeras dos horas de preguntas incansables, su atención continuara dispuesta. La verdad era que su cerebro había terminado por filtrar las preguntas, convirtiéndolas en ruido de fondo, y únicamente reconociendo su existencia con la emisión de un gruñido involuntario que podía interpretarse como cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Ya cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, e interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera formular una nueva ronda de preguntas, Lantis le sugirió de la manera mas amable que pudo que cada uno se retirara a sus habitaciones, pues el siguiente seria un día bastante agitado.

Una vez en su habitación, se dio el lujo de relajarse lo más posible. O al menos tanto como su propio nerviosismo le permitía. Ya mañana seria el gran día y la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que esperar. La última vez las circunstancias lo tomaron desprevenido, y aunque el resultado fue ciertamente placentero, no quería que esta vez las cosas fueran tan improvisadas.

Tumbándose descuidadamente sobre la cama, no pudo hacer más que pensar nuevamente en su guerrera. Se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado en un año, si aun conservaba ese largo cabello rojo que tanto le gustaba o si había decidido recortarlo. Sea como sea, para él ella siempre estaría bonita.

Al girar un poco su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con un pequeño objeto que estaba envuelto con un listón mágico en color violeta. Rió ligeramente al recordar las circunstancias que llevaron a tomar esa medida al envolver su contenido. Aun no sabe exactamente como, pero Ferio se entero del momento exacto en que el regalo estuvo listo y valiéndose de cuanto truco, trampa o habilidad poseía, el príncipe estaba decidido a descubrir que es lo que era. Lantis había prometido decirle una vez que Hikaru lo hubiera dicho, más no conforme con esa respuesta, continuó su ataque hasta que finalmente Lantis tomo un Listón mágico que alguna vez fue de su hermano y lo envolvió.

Curioso, tal pareciera que todo lo que le regala a su guerrera son tesoros familiares. No importaba, de todas maneras para él, ella ya era parte de su familia.

Decidió que era mejor hacer todo lo posible por descansar, cosa que no le resultó tan difícil. Llevaba días sin poder dormir propiamente, por lo que el cansancio alcanzó su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio<strong>

El 14 de marzo, cuando Hikaru finalmente se unió al mundo de los vivos, se percató que el buen clima que del día anterior se había esfumado, dejando a su paso un cielo gris lleno de nubes que auguraban una tormenta en las próximas horas.

En realidad, este tipo de lluvia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas, casi podía decir que lo disfrutaba inmensamente. La sensación de la lluvia en el rostro, el poder jugar con Hikari brincando de charco en charco o simplemente poder caminar y ver como el resto de las personas trataban de huir de la precipitación pluvial era algo que encontraba extrañamente placentero.

Quizá lo único que ponía una nota negativa en el clima del día era la posible interferencia que este tuviera con sus planes mara ver a Fuu por la tarde.

Decidió que cruzaría ese puente en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

Su mañana transcurrió relativamente normal, saludo efusivamente a sus hermanos, tomó algo ligero para desayunar, alimento a Hikari y se fue a la escuela. Sus clases de igual forma se desarrollaron con normalidad, a excepción del último periodo; el maestro de Laboratorio de Química se había repostado enfermo, por lo que tenían las últimas dos horas libres. Algunos decidieron irse a casa, otros decidieron esperar en los alrededores de la escuela a que salieran sus amigos de otros cursos. Hikaru estaba entre los primeros.

Decir que Hikaru corrió a casa era una mentira, aun así no tardo demasiado en llegar. El instituto al que asistía estaba también dentro del área de Meguro, específicamente en Sagoyama. El camino de ahí a Komaba era en realidad corto. Al haber llegado temprano a casa, únicamente se encontró con su Hermano Satoru, quien al mirar con cierto detenimiento las nubes y considerar la velocidad creciente del viento, pidió ayuda a su hermanita para colocar el Amado alrededor de la casa y prometiéndole al final un plato de Udon, la especialidad culinaria del joven.

Comieron en silencio, uno de esos silencios que eran completamente cómodos entre ellos. La relación fraternal que ambos compartían era ciertamente distinta a la que tenían con sus otros hermanos. Aquí tanto Hikaru como Satoru compartían una confianza casi absoluta, que no necesitaba comunicación verbal y que, en aquellas ocasiones en que alguno de los dos rompía ese silencio, era únicamente por que lo que iba a decirse era realmente importante.

Al terminar, intercambiaron sonrisas, y como por regla general quien cocina no lava trastes, Hikaru recogió los platos sucios y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras su hermano se retiraba a hacer sus cosas.

Mentalmente Hikaru estaba convencida en que buscaba el mejor momento para escapar y entregarle su regalo a Kuu.

Aun con demasiado tiempo libre, y con la tormenta por fin desatando su furia, decidió subir a su habitación y tratar de hacer algo de tarea. ¡Quien sabe! en una de esas la termina y el tiempo se va volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Céfiro.<strong>

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana los ojos del espadachín mágico, este se percató que no había descansado tanto y tan bien desde hacía bastante tiempo. Se sentía vigoroso, lleno de energías y de expectativas para el día.

Claro esta que eso no quería decir que no estaba nervioso, al contrario, sentía como su corazón latía un poco más rápido al pensar en lo que traería el día o como las manos le sudaban un poco ante el prospecto de tener a su hada de fuego de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Respirando profundo y dándose valor para salir a enfrentar el mundo, concluyó que entre mas temprano comience el día, mas pronto pasaría el tiempo. Se dirigió al comedor general, claramente esperando encontrarse con el peliverde hiperactivo con el que tuvo que lidiar el día anterior, mas grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no solo no se encontraba ahí, sino que no se apareció durante todo el desayuno.

Aunque pensándolo bien, si su nerviosismo fue equivalente a la hiperactividad que mostró el día anterior, probablemente su mente haya estado tan inquieta que para cuando el sueño por fin llegó, lo envolvió de tal manera que no pudo despertarse en su horario habitual.

Decidió no preocupase demasiado por su amigo, pues estaba seguro que en algún momento del día se lo encontraría… y si el día anterior era algún tipo de indicativo, solo un milagro haría que se despegara de su lado.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda solo de pensarlo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas y sus miedos disuadidos cuando cerca del medio día y justo cuando estaba entrenando con un grupo de jóvenes espadachines particularmente difícil, Ferio se apareció frente a él. Se notaba claramente que hacia poco se había despertado, y por el estado de sus ropas, podía adivinar que apenas abrió los ojos, corrió a buscar al pelinegro. Su mirada mostraba ligeros signos de locura y desesperación, sin duda producto de cualquier cosa que haya soñado la noche anterior y de cualquier locura que haya cruzado por su mente al despertar.

Ignorando momentáneamente su entrenamiento, Lantis procedió a calmar un poco a su amigo, quien tal como lo había imaginado era un mar de nerviosismo, y una vez que lo hubo parcialmente logrado, lo instó a continuar su rutina de manera normal. Al parecer Ferio vio la "sabiduría" de sus palabras pues tras pensarlo un poco decidió hacerle caso, no sin antes mencionarle que "**por si acaso, iré por el regalo de mi princesa, no quisiera que el momento perfecto me tome desprevenido".**

Al verlo alejarse, consideró sus palabras y decidió que terminando la lección del día, seguiría el ejemplo de su amigo. Un poco de precaución extra no estaba de más.

Un par de horas mas tarde y con el regalo cómodamente guardado en un compartimiento secreto de la toga que ahora vestía, se dirigió a una de las salas de juntas de palacio. Había una junta especial con los jefes locales de seguridad de Céfiro a la que debía asistir.

La reunión fue tediosa, y a sentir de Lantis, el tiempo no pasó tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. La mitad de lo discutido entre esas cuatro paredes fueron situaciones que pudieron resolverse sin necesidad de haberse expuesto en esta reunión; la otra mitad se centró en los ingresos y retiros de los integrantes, sobretodo lo último, pues en varios poblados existían guerreros que claramente habían superado el tiempo optimo de servicio. Debían decidir en que podían ser empleados o si se les ofrecería una ayuda mientras encontraban un nuevo camino en la vida.

Cuando por fin terminaron, se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su jardín favorito, no fuera que alguien lo viera y decidiera asignarle alguna nueva tarea. Una vez ahí se trepo a su árbol favorito con la clara intención de relajarse un poco y ahora si, esperar.

Concentró su atención en los sonidos de las aves que usualmente habitaban el jardín, en el sonido del agua que caía en la fuente e incluso en el casi inexistente sonido que hacía el viento al atravesar las ramas de los árboles.

Y quizá por que esta vez si estaba prestando atención, o quizá por que esta vez ya lo esperaba, pudo percibir el justo momento en que su ubicación cambio, el momento en que los pájaros fueron silenciados y el viento ya no jugaba con las hojas de los árboles.

El lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo que recordaba del año anterior, con lo que supo que el momento por fin había llegado y que había hecho bien en seguir el ejemplo del peliverde.

Como el año anterior, miro a su alrededor tratando de descifrar la situación a la mano, por alguna razón dudaba bastante que Hikaru apareciera frente a el sin mayor preámbulo. El año pasado fue Mokona quien le dio la bienvenida y se preguntaba si esta vez la pequeña creatura haría lo mismo. Decidió avanzar en la dirección que consideró la correcta y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos su búsqueda dio frutos.

Frente a él estaba una figura que fácilmente podía pasar como su reflejo, de no ser por el color de ojos y el largo de su cabello… y por el hecho de que hacía años que el otro había dejado el mundo de los vivos.

Alguien con quien la última vez que le vio, partió caminos no exactamente en el mejor de los términos. Alguien a quien había extrañado machismo y a quien en este momento no sabía como dirigirse.

Probablemente notando la hesitación con que se conducía el menor de ellos, fue Zagato quien rompió el silencio, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa y un saludo afectuoso. La sonrisa fue devuelta por el menor, mas el saludo fue cambiado por un abrazo que transmitió entre los hermanos mas cosas de las que las palabras más hermosas pudieran transmitir.

Separándose lentamente, y como si fueran un espejo del otro, ambos alzaron su mano derecha y la colocaron en el cuello del de enfrente, en un gesto de hermandad y complicidad que no habían compartido desde sus años mozos.

Un poco más tranquilos y aun con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, Lantis expreso su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano como parte del comité de bienvenida. Este le explicó que debido a la expansión del convenio entre Hikaru, Mokona y él, Mokona tuvo que atender el arribo de la guerrera del Viento, mientras que Esmeralda se encargaba de su propio hermano. Hikaru sería recibida como el año anterior por Nova, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecerse a cubrir el espacio que quedaba.

Lantis estaba feliz por la iniciativa de su hermano.

"**Me agrada mi futura cuñada" **fue lo único que dijo Zagato antes de instarlo a continuar su camino, y no sin antes reafirmarle cuanto gusto le daba que su hermano pequeño se encontrara bien y feliz.

Con una última mirada profunda entre los hermanos Lantis se adentró un poco mas en la cueva, mientras su hermano era envuelto en una calida luz cegadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokio<strong>

La tormenta en vez de amainar, había cobrado fuerza.

Por si fuera poco, Hikaru no podía concentrarse en sus deberes escolares y lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana y observar como a lluvia golpeaba las ventanas.

Se sentía inquieta, se sentía ansiosa, se sentía preocupada.

Inquieta por que el tiempo se rehusaba a pasar mas rápido, ansiosa por que ya querría ver a su espadachín y preocupada por que no sabía si podría asistir a la cita que tenía con Fuu si la lluvia no bajaba un poco al menos. Es mas, ni siquiera estaba segura si Fuu llegaría a menos que la lluvia se detuviera casi por completo.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el buró cercano a su cama, y pudo ver que aun faltaba algo de tiempo para la fatídica cita, por lo que necesitada de un distractor y relajante, cambio su uniforme escolar por su Kendoji, tomo su Bokken y se dirigió al dojo.

Camino al Dojo y mientras caminaba por el Engawa que la conducía a la entrada del mismo, pudo escuchar como la tormenta seguía tomando fuerza y el viento ululaba al colarse en los pequeños espacios entre los Amados. Una vez en el dojo, y tras un par de segundos de meditación necesaria se dispuso a realizar una serie de figuras, una tras otra aumentando el nivel de dificultad conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Al parecer el Kendo fue lo que necesitaba para relajar su cuerpo y su mente, pues en algún momento entre un golpe alto y un movimiento defensivo, una voz entre divertida y burlona frente a ella la sacó de su concentración.

"**¡Tranquila Hikaru! No hay necesidad de golpes entre nosotras"**

Con sorpresa vio que era Nova quien se encontraba frente a ella, y aun mas sorprendente fue el hecho de que Hikaru se encontraba feliz de verla, no solo por lo que implicaba haber cambiado de plano y que Nova era quien usualmente la recibía, sino que en realidad había extrañado los comentarios ácidos y con toques sarcásticos de la pelirosa.

"Discutieron" brevemente, una reprochándole a la otra, como usual la cantidad de sentimentalismo que exhibía y la otra intentando justificar su modo de actuar y sus sentimientos. Todo esto mientras sonreían mutuamente.

Finalmente Nova le recordó que había alguien que la esperaba con cierta impaciencia, por lo que la pelirroja no perdió más tiempo, despidiéndose de su reflejo.

Cuando echo a correr al encuentro de su amado, pudo escuchar que Nova le gritaba **"Por cierto Hikaru, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias un cuñado tan guapo? Lo único malo es que solo tiene ojos para esa rubia…" **lo que provocó una risa divertida e involuntaria en Hikaru, que a pesar de eso no detuvo su andar.

Y entonces se vieron, y entonces sonrieron. Ella apuro un poco mas el paso, él se detuvo y simplemente le abrió los brazos. Con la agilidad propia de un practicante de un arte marcial japonés, Hikaru brincó a los brazos de Lantis, quien la recibió gustoso, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura al tiempo que ella enroscaba las piernas alrededor de él.

Y así frente a frente, con el los labios separados por solo unos cuantos centímetros, se miraron brevemente a los ojos, antes de acortar la distancia y perderse en un beso que intentaba transmitir todo lo que se habían extrañado en el pasado año.

Mas por fuerza que por ganas, dieron por terminada la caricia, al tiempo en que Lantis depositaba a su hada de fuego delicadamente en el piso, momento en el cual, como si fuera el siguiente acto en el libreto, Hikaru en un momento de impulsividad, decidió cumplimentar el atuendo de su amado.

Lantis claro esta, se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo, y llevando su atención a lo que la Guerrera llevaba puesto.

Preguntándole que era lo que llevaba puesto, pues parecía un traje sencillo de guerrero, Hikaru procedió a explicarle desde el momento en que despertó, la lluvia, su viaje al dojo y de ahí todo lo que había sucedido en el año.

Lantis la escuchaba con detenimiento, y comentaba en los momentos que le causaban gracia o curiosidad. Lantis también hizo uso de la palabra claro está, contándole desde su amistad con el príncipe hasta sobre el grupo de jóvenes y problemáticos aprendices.

Y hablando de aprendices, fue ese el momento que Lantis eligió para entregarle su regalo. Ella lo recibió gustosa y con más que un poco de curiosidad.

El paquete no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño y estaba envuelto en una bonita tela violeta que al parecer estaba encantada y que solo ella podía abrir.

En su interior se encontraba una esfera de cristal, muy similar en proporciones a las más pequeñas que utilizaba su genio para transmitir su poder. Dentro de la esfera se encontraba una flor extraña. A simple vista parecía una Lily roja, pero mirándola bien y con mayor detenimiento, pudo ver que el rojo en realidad era fuego y el tallo y las hojas estaban formados por algún tipo distinto de cristal conducente de electricidad.

Los ojos de Hikaru brillaron encantados, pues era la primera vez que un chico le regalaba flores, y no cualquier flor, sino una que era la suma perfecta de sus elementos.

Al ver la aprobación en sus ojos, Lantis procedió a explicarle la procedencia del mismo. "**mi madre se dedicaba a la joyería ornamental, y en mas de una ocasión trato de enseñarnos como fabricar algunas piezas, sobretodo de inserción".**

También le explicó que esta era la primera vez que realizaba un trabajo apoyándose únicamente en su magia interna para lograr los resultados deseados, lo que en ojos de Hikaru le dio un valor extra a su regalo.

Tiempo después, fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña creatura de color blanco y largas orejas, que ambos conocían perfectamente y quien los invitó a unírsele en la recolección de la otra pareja, a quienes hallaron no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Por ultimo Mokona les recordó por enésima vez las condiciones y requerimientos del convenio y tras desearles buena suerte y los mejores deseos, los devolvió al lugar y momento en que se encontraban al principio de esa aventura.

* * *

><p><em>Y… ¡listo!<em>

_Sentí que no acababa jajaja_

_Un par de comentarios relevantes._

_El primero es relativo al domicilio de las chicas. _

_Según el perfil de las tres, ninguna vive en la misma área, CLAMP no especifica zonas particulares pero si hay características que indican en donde pudieran estar sus hogares. Como tal decidí que Umi vive en el distrito de Minato (la zona más cara y donde viven ricos y políticos) en el área de Moto Azabu. Fuu en Shibuya (zona nice, pero no demasiado) en el área de Yoyogi y Hikaru en Meguro (que se supone esta lleno de casas tradicionales, como la de Hikaru) en el área de Komaba._

_La otra es, todas las cosas raras que mencioné en la descripción de la casa Shidou son partes de una casa tradicional. Admito que fue interesante investigarlo._

_Saludos especiales a TsukihimePrincess, Guest (creo que exageré el tiempo), rakelluvre, Kuu de Cefiro (¿curiosidad satisfecha?) AdiaSkyfire ( lo logre sis!), , y Bloody Painter por sus comentarios o por haberle dado follow a esta locura mía_

_Y también a los que leen en silencio, un saludo y espero haya valido la pena la espera._

_Trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez_

_¡Besos!_


	6. Día Blanco, Lado C: Umi

A raíz de los eventos del pasado 14 de febrero pasado, Umi se había distanciado parcialmente de sus dos guerreras amigas. Y no era por que no les tuviera el cariño suficiente, ¡los dioses sabían cuanto las adoraba! Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente fuera de lugar cada vez que el tema de los chocolates de San Valentín salía a relucir. Se alegraba por ellas, pues así como ella había encontrado un nuevo motivo para sonreírle a la vida al lado de Iguru, esperaba que ellas lo encontraran también de la mano de aquellos que habían dejado en un lejano lugar.

La verdad es que el primer día que las vio después del pasado 15, le pareció tierno que aun estuvieran hablando de cómo los chocolates desaparecieron. Le pareció graciosa la anécdota de cómo Fuu despertó a Hikaru y esta se cayó de la cama por tratar de contestar el teléfono. E incluso se encontró divertida al imaginar junto con sus amigas lo que sucedería en el Día Blanco, intercambiando teorías que iban desde un encuentro por demás romántico entre ambas parejas hasta que un monstruo de cuatro cabezas y siete colas trataría de evitar que las chicas vieran a sus amados.

El problema realmente radicó en el momento en que Hikaru, curiosa como usual, le preguntó si tenia alguna expectativa respecto a los chocolates enviados a Clef y Ascot, a lo que la peliazul contesto con la mayor naturalidad que ella no tenia pretensiones ni expectativas al respecto, que si bien ambos tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón, ella sentía que ya había superado esa parte de su vida, y lo único que buscaba era cerrar un ciclo que había quedado inconcluso.

A juzgar por las expresiones de sus amigas, pudo adivinar que no era la respuesta que esperaban. Afortunadamente no comentaron nada más y simplemente cambiaron el tema a uno menos cargado emocionalmente.

Cuando el segundo día llegó y nuevamente lo único que era hablar de Céfiro o algo relacionado con el planeta cada vez que alguien comentaba algo, comenzó a sentir cierto fastidio.

Para el cuarto día, finalmente había alcanzado el hartazgo.

Quizá era su imaginación… no, mas bien estaba segura que era su imaginación, aun así no podía evitar sentir que a constante platica alrededor del Mundo Mágico era un velado intento por convencerla de que había cosas maravillosas esperándola en cuanto se decidiera a perseguir un sueño cefiriano. Probablemente toda esa paranoia era simple producto de las historias que Iguru le contaba sobre aquellos misioneros y predicadores de religiones que prometían la salvación de las almas al final de los tiempos y que únicamente conseguían ser molestos e invasivos, lo que la tenia así. Sea como sea, la molestia existía, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a guardar su distancia con ellas, y por mucho que las extrañara, a pasar el menor tiempo posible en su compañía.

Tan ensimismadas estaban que ninguna de las dos lo notó, y Umi simplemente las dejo ser.

Los días pasaron con relativa calma y normalidad, mas conforme pasaba el tiempo, Umi podía notar como la ansiedad iba carcomiendo lentamente a sus dos amigas. Ambas estaban inquietas, nerviosas, y quizá un poco más irritables de lo normal, lo que era todo un suceso en si, considerando la naturaleza alegre de Hikaru o la paz que usualmente reflejaba la rubia del grupo.

¿Y Umi? Ella simplemente se dedico a sus propias actividades y a su propio novio.

* * *

><p>El Día Blanco había llegado finalmente y para ser honestos, Umi no quería saber nada que tuviera algo que ver con Céfiro; al menos por ahora, estaba cansada del tema y solo esperaba que una vez pasada la euforia del reencuentro quizá en un mes más, pudiera recuperar a sus mejores amigas.<p>

Los planes de Umi para este día en realidad eran inciertos. Si bien sabia que haría algo con su novio, este le dijo que pretendía sorprenderla, por lo que pasaría por ella en algún punto entre las nueve y las trece horas, lo que dejaba a la chica con una ventana de tiempo de alrededor de cuatro horas.

Decidió hornear un pastel para perder un poco el tiempo.

Poco a poco fue sacando los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaría para ello. Mientras tanto, su mente comenzó a volar, pues si bien ya estaba harta del tema de Céfiro, no podía evitar sentir cierto morbo al respecto. Y no tanto por las circunstancias y la bonita historia de amor que se habían pintado sus amigas sino que se preguntaba… ¿Qué harían después? ¿Se irían a Céfiro al término del tiempo, dejando atrás a familia y amigos? o ¿elegirían volver todos juntos a Tokio? Y si es así, ¿ellas se harían cargo de ellos?

Haciendo las mediciones correctas en cuanto a harina y huevo, Umi comenzó a batir ligeramente.

Cuando Hikaru les contó la fantástica historia de su reencuentro con Lantis, todo sonaba muy hermoso, mágico, feliz. Sin embargo pensando un poco mas las cosas había mucho que quedaba en el aire. Si ellas decidían volver a céfiro, ¿que futuro les esperaba ahí? Fuu al lado de un príncipe, y Hikaru al lado de un espadachín mágico que hasta donde todas sabían era parte de cierta nobleza. ¿Quería eso decir que vivirían en un eterno estado de reposo y descanso? Sin sonar pesimista, no creía que ninguna de sus amigas soportaría ese tipo de vida por mucho tiempo. Aunque quien sabe, incluso los nobles se supone tienen responsabilidades ¿no? quizá eso les ayudaría a combatir una vida de eterno aburrimiento.

Distraídamente Umi tomo el colorante vegetal y el saborizante de manzana, agregándolos en las cantidades exactas con una precisión nacida de años de práctica.

Siguió con sus pensamientos y cavilaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos decidieran hacer una vida en Mundo místico? Quizá los cefirianos no tenían una familia como tal que dejarían atrás, sin embargo si había varios amigos, conocidos e incluso recuerdos que los ataba a esa otra dimensión. ¿Serían capaces de renunciar a todo? Y ¿que es lo que harían entonces? Quizá podrían emular el negocio de la familia de Hikaru y enseñar artes marciales con el uso de una espada… o dependiendo de las habilidades de ambos, pudieran estudiar un poco y conseguir los certificados necesarios para ejercer alguna profesión u oficio. Aun así quedaba la interrogante de los certificados de identidad de ambos.

Eran muchas cosas para considerar… y estaba segura que ninguna de sus amigas se había puesto a pensar en ello realmente. Tendría que hablar con ellas una vez se recuperaran de la "euforia cefiriana".

Fue justo en el momento en que estaba vaciando la mezcla en el molde que un pensamiento mas bien gracioso la ataco. ¿Exactamente como reaccionarían los hermanos de Hikaru a la presencia de Lantis? Casi podía imaginar a Masaru y Kakeru tratando de retar a un combate de espadas al pelinegro, para después ser derrotados magistralmente. Y casi podía ver como el Mayor de los Shidou lo escudriñaba con una mirada tan intensa que Lantis por primera vez en su existencia se sintiera incomodo en la presencia de un No-Enemigo.

Casi podría decir que pagaría por verlo.

Por fin el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera siquiera quitarse el delantal que estaba utilizando para cocinar, escuchó como su madre quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta que nadie, atendió el llamado. Unos segundos después, escuchó una voz que a lo largo del último año había llegado a adorar - **"siempre te ves hermosa, pero cubierta de harina y horneando dulces, me pareces divina".**

Un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa fueron la primer respuesta de Umi ante el cumplido, mas al girarse y hacer contacto con los ojos miel de su novio, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se intensificara.

Iguru siempre le había parecido un tipo atractivo, sin embargo hoy había algo en el que le impedía por completo apartar la mirada. Umi jamás se había considerado una chica tímida, insegura en ocasiones si, pero jamás tímida; sin embargo algo había en este chico que la hacía tropezar con incluso con sus propias palabras. Mas de seis meses de relación y aun le sucedía esto.

Armándose de valor, se acerco a él con una tímida sonrisa, devolviéndole el saludo e incluso reuniendo el coraje suficiente para darle un breve beso en los labios, mismo que el joven respondió haciéndolo un poco mas profundo.

Con esto fuera del camino, todo fue más sencillo. Él le presentó un pequeño ramo de hortensias, orquídeas, y unas cuantas No-Me-Olvides entrelazadas. Umi no tenía idea de si las flores tenían algún significado, es mas ignoraba por completo si Iguru estaba conciente de dicho significado, más el hecho de que se haya tomado la molestia de buscar flores que se asemejaran al tono de sus ojos y cabello le pareció increíble.

- "**espero las flores sean de tu agrado, pero no creas que estas son tu regalo de día Blanco, hermosa."**

Umi asintió, y tras un par de minutos que ocupó para sacar el pastel del horno y alistarse de nuevo, ambos partieron a la cita prometida.

Claro no sin que Iguru antes de partir mencionara que debían volver más tarde y probar ese delicioso pastel. Después de todo, no podía desperdiciarse.

* * *

><p><em>Como tal, este no era un capitulo que tuviera planeado, sin embargo nació hace unas horas mientras estaba investigando cosas de la escuela.<em>

_Valla que cuando la musa ataca, no le importan horarios o actividades…_

_En fin, con esto tenemos el punto de vista del día blanco de las tres chicas (¡y quien lo diría! ¡Hoy es día Blanco!)_

_Con un poco de suerte y la musa m deja escribir otro poco… ¡hay un Ascot pendiente después de todo!_

_Saludos especiales para **AdiaSkyFire (**puedes pasarte por ao3 y dejar un Kudo, con eso es como doble favorito jaja adore lo del suspirator 2000), **TsukihimePrincess **(yo también me reí mucho al escribir a Lantis), **Corazón de limón **(¡ya me habías roto el corazón! Jaja ya en serio, que bueno que te gustó)._

_Y también saludos a los que leen en silencio._

_¡Hasta pronto espero yo!_


End file.
